Fallout New Vegas: Waking up in Vegas
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: "I had planned on making that fink Benny pay for stealing the key to New Vegas and shooting me in the back of the head for it, what I hadn't planned on was falling in love with the guy." F!CourierXBenny


**Don't you just love Benny from fallout New Vegas? I mean that cat has class and even though he may be a quote on quote 'fink', you can't help but wonder... Where he got that sexy checkered suit of his from! That being said... I dedicate this piece of writing to him! Also, I do not own Fallout New Vegas or any of it's characters. I only own the personality of the courier. Oh and another thing, I based the title of this from the song 'Waking up in Vegas' by Katy Perry. So, enjoy!**_**  
**_

* * *

**_Waking up in Vegas (Part One):_**

New Vegas... A place where all sexual, alcoholic, drug and gambling temptations are encouraged to the extreme. The lights of this huge safe haven, which is currently located smack dab in the middle of the Mojave Wasteland, can be seen from miles and miles away and call out to any sane individual looking for a good time. This heaven of all heavens was refined yet corrupt, vibrant yet colorless and alluring yet repelling. In all retrospect, New Vegas in itself was truly the definition of sin.

Amusingly enough, it was among all this sin and seduction where I was to find the man who I had wanted revenge upon for quite some time now; A man named Benny, who was as sly as a fox and as slippery as an eel. Oh, and the reason for all this longing revenge? He shot me in the head, twice, and then had the balls to steal from me and left me for dead. I hadn't the slightest idea how I had survived this impressive feat but the fact was I was now here, alive and breathing; standing on the strip of New Vegas ready to claim retibution for what he had done.

The information I had gathered thus far suggested that he was seen at the Tops casino. So that's where I was now headed, embellished in a tight red dress; qualified to kill. I sauntered towards the double doors of the well managed establishment and took in a heavy breath. This was it, this was where I would finally get what I wanted, satisfaction and reprisal.

The doors opened up into a huge lobby where there were several handsome men fancying formal suits standing in front of a half-circular desk; One of them approached me.

"Hey there babydoll, and welcome to the Tops hotel and casino!" He exclaimed with etiquette.

I just continued to stand there not knowing what to think or say to the man.

"Can you do me a favor and hand over all your weapons, doll? I promise they'll be safe as houses, courtesy of Mr. House." He continued to speak genuinly and gave me a charismatic smile.

"Yeah, sure thing, here you go." I replied, handing over my riot shotgun, ripper and hunting revolver to him.

This was a standard procedure in every casino and I wasn't about to make a fuss over it, not when I had a sharp combat knife carefully hidden away inside my left boot.

"Nice and easy, just how I like it. Now is there anything I can do for you doll?" He asked as he carefully put my weapons away in a metal crate behind him.

"Actually there is. Can you tell me where I might find Benny? I heard that he runs this swinging joint and I kind of need to talk to him." I asked trying to use the same groovy slang that he used.

"Oh you wanna talk to Benny huh? Well then, I think I better hand this matter over to Swank then. He's the guy you're goin' to want to talk to about seein' Benny. He's over there at the front desk, dead center. Will that be all baby?" He questioned as he leaned back cooly against the desk behind him.

"Yeah, thanks." I quickly replied as I walked past him towards the tall attractive man with dark brown hair in the tan suit.

I leaned on the desk with my elbow, slowly placing my hand under my chin and placing the other on the desk softly. I wanted to make this guy sweat so much that he would indefinetaly tell me the whereabouts of Benny, just in case he wasn't going to.

"Well, hello there baby! I'm Swank, and what brings you to the Tops?" he leaned in and eyed me carefully, seeming breathless.

"Oh you know, I heard this was the place of all places to be, and so I came to see for myself. So far, I like what I see." I gave him a sexy wink and his face flushed slightly.

"Baby what can I say? The Top's aims to please. You know we don't get that many good lookin' broads like yourself here. An man doll do you look great! So what can ol' Swank do for you?" He asked as he moved his face closer to me and placed his hand on mine from over the desk.

"Swanky baby, let's not get ahead of yourself here. I just need to know where I can find the big Benman. I kind of have a score to settle with him." I spoke in a non-chalont way and pulled my hand away from his casually.

"Right, sorry 'bout that doll. Oh, and Benny? You can find him over there, in the back, beyond the blackjack and roulette tables. By the way, if you don't mind me askin', what kind of score do you gotta settle with the big boss?" He continued to rest an arm upon his desk and stared intently at me.

I lifted a single finger to his face and traced it along his jawline sensually and felt him shiver under my touch.

"I'll tell you later baby, when I get a chance. Oh, and thanks for settin' me in the right direction." I gave him another well deserved enamored wink and even blew him a kiss.

All I could hear as I ambled away from the desk was the sound of Swank letting out a loud and longing sigh. I smirked knowing full well I had gotten the information I had wanted.

As I neared the back of the room, I immidately took notice at how every gambler around me had their chips set on the table, eyes ajar, glancing at their cards, hoping they would claim some much needed cash to buy more booze or drugs. I stuck my nose in the air at this, as if I was too good for them, to be among all this vice, but I was not, for I did love the idea of gambling and drinking whiskey or scotch.

Almost forgeting what I was here for, I promptly peered around the room for the man who shot me. There, way in the back, just aimlessly standing upon carpeted stairs, surrounded by four guards armed with shotguns, I saw a man who stood about five foot eight, who was turned away from me, his slick black hair combed back, fancy black and white checked suit ablazing. I had finally found who I was searching for, big bad Benny.

I had already thought about my plan of action before I had entered the Tops; I was too act like I didn't know Benny at all once I saw him, and I highly doubted he would even recognize me at all by now. Thanks to the help of the Kings barber, Sergio, I now had a new change of face so to speak. I had gone from spicy and scandalous red-head to sexy and suave blonde all in a matter of a few minutes. My hair was pulled up into a sophisticated yet messy bun and I let a few stray pieces of my new fine locks fall in front of my face. I planned on nocking this little fink dead, literally.

My green eyes glinted as I focused in on my prey. Placing a luscious and confident smile on my lips, I approached the man wearing the expensive suit casually. He turned around briskly, most likely because of the way my high heeled boots echoed as I clicked and clacked walking across the tiled floor.

"Hello there baby!" he exclaimed as I ascended the small set of stairs and up to his level.

His eyes shown no sign of nostalgia or remorse by any means, but instead showed only lust and envy. It was quite odd that he had forgotten a face like mine so quickly. I mean I'm pretty sure if you shot someone point blank in the head you would remember their face, or even their voice at the very least. I guess all I could do was be grateful then. I mean at least I could now get near him without him immediately finding out who I was and having him book it.

"Hello yourself." I gave him a wink and he moved closer to me.

"What brings you to the Tops? Did ya' come to just check out the digs or did you come to cast an eyeball at the big boss Benny himself?" he raised an eyebrow at me and moved his arm around my shoulder to bring me even closer to him.

I haven't realized before how attractive and charismaticly smooth his was. I almost flustered at his warm touch but soon decided my mind was playing tricks on me and continued to play along with this little game. I was here to trap him in my black widows web and kill him, nothing else.

"Actually a little bit of both. I planned on takin' a gamble with my luck here but as soon as I saw you and your checkered suit I knew you were somethin' special baby." I laced my words with that soft western charm that most of the girls in the Mojave Wasteland seemed to obtain at one time or another.

He seemed like he was shaking in his shoes. Sweat droplets began to visably form on the sides of his forehead and I moved a finger slowly across his cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Damn pussy cat, you're really platinum you know that?" He asked me as he regained control over himself and took hold of my hand in his and began rubbing circles on the back of it.

This made me shiver slightly and I looked into his dark brown eyes in awe. How could he be using my own sensual antics against me? I was suppose to be seducing him, not the other way around!

I placed my other hand on his chest and ran it up to his shoulder, then whispered in his ear," How about you go ahead and show me what the Top's is really all about, in your suite."

I didn't pull away just yet but listened to what he had to say in response.

"Sounds like a plan pussy cat. Here's me key, go to the thirteenth floor and I'll meet you in five." he whispered back in my ear as he handed me the key to his suite.

I stopped myself before I shivered again and pulled away from him slowly, leaving the warm yet frightening sensation he was giving me. I turned around to look at him one last time before I left for his suite, his lips holding an enticing grin. I just winked at him and slithered off to the next step in my brilliant plan. I was going to get him alone in his suite and kill him. Simple, yet it would get the job done all in one quick sweep, or at least I hoped it would. But all in all I guess an even bigger force was working me over, because that wasn't what was going to happen.

* * *

******So we all know that the courier and Benny are going to have some 'hey-hey' in part two and I most definately plan on being more than descriptive... Oh, and any reviews are much appreciated, thanks!**  



End file.
